IF I HADN'T MET YOU CHAP 3
by Kim Lee Nha UchMdr
Summary: Tuhan selalu punya rencana yang terbaik untuk umatNya.
**Chapter : 3**

 **IF I HADN'T MET YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **belongs to Masashi** **Kishimoto.**

 **Pairing : Suamiku Uchiha Madara dan Hyuga Hinata**

 **Warning : Rate T, crack pairing, sedikit OOC, AU, Typos everywhere**

 **Fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari lagunya Aimer dengan judul Anatani de awanakereba. Untuk chap ini lagunya Starlight Tears dari Kim Yoo Kyung**

 **Author baru, harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read…**

"Hinata chan.. Apa kabar?". Sapa seorang pria beriris mirip dengan Hinata. Pria tampan berrambut coklat panjang sepinggang, yang ujungnya sedikit diikat itu, berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk dibalkon depan kamarnya.

"Nii.. Neji Niisan.. ". Seru Hinata terkejut, akan kehadiran kakak sepupunya yang sudah lama tinggal di Jerman. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang kakak. Mereka berpelukan, untuk melepas rindu satu sama lain.

"Kabarku baik Niisan, kabar Niisan sendiri bagaimana?". Lanjut Hinata dan balik bertanya kepada pria yang diketahui bernama Neji, seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggenggam kedua tangan Neji dengan kedua tangannya.

Neji memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dengan seksama, Hinata yang masih mengenakan baju tidur lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna ungu muda, dengan rambut indigo yang berantakan dan kedua mata bengkak, efek banyak menangis.

Neji lantas menjawab. "Kabarku baik Hinata chan. Aku pulang ke Jepang, karena Hanabi chan memberitahukanku bahwa kau akan menikah.".

Hinata terdiam dan menundukan wajahnya lalu berkata lirih: " iya Niisan... Aku akan menikah. Tapi sampai saat ini.. Tousan..". Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, ia mulai terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Neji kembali mendekap Hinata dan mecoba menenangkannya: "Sabarlah Hinata chan, mungkin ini adalah ujian untuk cinta kalian".

".. Jadi Niisan sudah tau.. Kalau.." ucap Hinata sambil memandang kedua mata Neji dengan tatapan merana, tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Iya. Hanabi chan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau harus bersabar ya". Jawab Neji seraya mencium kening Hinata lembut.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan paman Hiashi". Lanjut Neji dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan berkata: "Neji Niisan.. Arigato.". Hinata merasa sangat bahagia, karena setidaknya bertambah lagi orang yang mendukung cerita cintanya dengan Uchiha Madara.

Jujur. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka Neji akan datang ke Jepang, setelah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka. Neji dan Hinata sangat dekat. Sebagai seorang kakak sepupu, Neji melindungi dan menyayangi Hinata lebih dari seorang kakak kandung, begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia sangat menyayangi kakak sepupunya yang selalu mendukung karirnya dan selalu ada saat Hinata mengalami masa sulit.

Kedekatan Neji dan Hinata disalahartikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka dijodohkan. Hinata menolak perjodohan tersebut, karena memang ia hanya menganggap Neji sebagai kakak. Tapi tidak dengan Neji. Neji sangat mencintai Hinata, namun ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa cintanya yang dalam, terlebih lagi ketika Hinata menolak perjodohan itu. Sebenarnya hati Neji sakit, namun ia mampu menyembunyikan sakit hatinya sebaik ia menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya kepada Hinata. Neji berbicara kepada ayahnya dan menolak perjodohan itu dengan alasan, bahwa Neji sudah memiliki kekasih dan ingin melanjutkan S2 nya di Jerman. Perjodohan mereka pun dibatalkan. Dan kini Neji kembali ke Jepang, setelah tiga tahun menimba ilmu di Free University of Berlin.

Namun setelah sekian lama terpisah, perasaan Neji tidak kunjung berubah. Ia masih mencintai wanita yang akan menikah seminggu lagi itu. Ia sangat sedih namun juga bahagi mendengar Hinata akan menikah, baginya kebahagian Hinata adalah kebahagiannya juga. Ia memutuskan kembali ke Jepang, setelah Hanabi menceritakan ketidak setujuan Hyuga Hiasi atas hubungan dan rencana pernikahan Hinata dan Madara. Neji berharap Hiashi akan mendengarkannya, karena selama ini hanya Neji yang mampu membujuk dan melunakan kekerasan hati Hyuga Hiashi.

Neji dan Hinata duduk dibangku taman belakang kediaman Hinata. Semenjak memutuskan menjadi penyanyi, Hinata diusir dari rumah ayahnya. Diawal karirnya ia memgontrak sebuah apartemen kecil bersama sahabat kentalnya, yang kini menjabat sebagai Managernya Haruno Sakura. Seiring dengan popularitas yang ia raih, kini Hinata memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, begitu juga dengan sang Manager.

Hinata dan Neji terdiam seribu bahasa. Neji sudah menemui Hiashi dan membicarakan hubungan Hinata dan Madara, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikan hasil pembicaraannya dengan Hyuga Hiashi semalam. Neji berfikir keras. Agar apa yang ia sampaikan tidak membuat Hinata kecewa.

Akhirnya Neji membuka suara: " Semalam, aku sudah berbicara dengan paman. Tapi.. Nampaknya saat ini ia tidak sepaham denganku.".

Hinata tetap terdiam dan tertunduk lesu, sesekali ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Neji.

"Aku berusaha menjelasakan padanya tentang kalian. Tapi sepertinya ia masih sakit hati atas perlakuan Uchiha yang telah melikudasi beberapa perusahaan Hyuga, sehingga ia tetap besikukuh untuk tidak mau menerima Uchiha Madara sebagai calon suamimu. Dan..." Neji tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan apa Niisan...?". Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dan.. Paman Hiasi juga tidak akan datang ke pernikahan kalian. Karena..". Neji kembali tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Neji. Mengambil nafas sebentar dan membuangnya dan mencoba berbicara sebaik mungkin. " karena aku tidak menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Karena aku selalu keluar dari jalur Hyuga. Karena aku juga tidakberarti untuknya. Karena dia pun sudah lama menganggap aku tidak ada". Cerocos Hinata dengan airmata bercucuran.

Neji tak kuasa menahan kepedihan ketika melihat Hinata yang makin terisak. Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Hinata, menenangkan lagi wanita yang pernah dicintainya dan masih ia cintai. "Sabarlah Hinata... Bila paman Hiashi tak mau mendampingimu. Aku yang akan mendampinginu dihari pernikahanmu nanti. Aku janji.". Ucap Neji yang masih mendekap dan menyandarkan dagunya kekepala Hinata.

Hinata masih terdiam dalam tangisnya lalu berkata: " Neji Niisan..arigatou..".

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Madara dan Hinata akan mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati mereka disebuah kuil kecil dipinggiran kota Tokyo. Kuil kecil tersebut kini telah dihiasi oleh rangakain mawar putih disamping kanan kiri pintunya. Ketika kita melangkah masuk kedalam, suasana romantis tercipta dari sinar lampu yang temaram.

Hinata menatap ke cermin dihadapannya. Ia melihat wajahnya yang teramat cantik dengan riasan natural dan lipstick berwarna peach. Rambut indigonya digulung kebelakang, tiara kecil bertengger manis dipucuk kepalanya. Gaun pengatin berwarna broken white panjang, tanpa lengan, denga leher sabrina, dengan potongan dada yang agak rendah, mengekspose lehernya yang putih dan jenjang. Hinata sangat mengagumi penampilannya saat ini. Rasa kagumnya pada diri sendiri terusik oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering. Hinata lalu mengangkat panggilan dari sang pria pujaan.

"Sayang.. Kau sudah siap kan, aku akan berangkat 15 menit lagi." Tanya Madara melalui ponsel Hinata.

"A- aku sudah siap. Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinata gugup dengan perasaan yang bercampur baur menjelang detik-detik pernikahannya.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu disana sayang. I love you." Ucap Madara mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya bersama Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan :" oke sayang. I love you too.." lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Hinata.. Kau sudah siap?". Tanya Neji ketika memasuki kamar Hinata.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, berjalan mendekati Neji yang sudah mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi dan bersetelan tuxedo hitam.

Neji terbelalak melihat penampilan Hinata bak bidadari dan berkata : "kau cantik sekali Hinata.".

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyambut lengan kiri Neji yang sudah terjulur kearahnya.

"Hyuga-sama, sepertinya kita harus mengambil jalan alternatif menuju kuil. Karena menurut laporan, jalan utama menuju kuil sudah dipenuhi oleh fans Hinata san!". Seorang petugas pengaman menginformasikan keadaan jalan yang akan mereka lewati menuju kuil tempat Hinata dan Madara akan menikah.

"Baiklah. Kami percayakan urusan ini kepada kalian.". Jawab Neji yang masih berjalan disamping Hinata.

Hinata panik dan berharap para fans nya tidak menghambat perjalanannya menuju kuil. Hinata merasa perasaannya bercampur-campur. Bahagia, panik, takut, gugup dan sedih. Sedih karena Tousan, Kaasan dan Hanabi tak bisa menemani dihari istimewanya.

Kaasan dan Hanabi hanya bisa menangis ketika Tousan melarang mereka untuk hadir diacara pernikahan Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau ingin datang kesana?.. Dia bukan putri kita lagi. Dia lebih memilih menikah dengan orang dari keluarga yang sangat aku benci, karena mereka kita hampir bangkrut. Dari kecil hingga sekarang dia selalu melawanku, tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku dan keinginanku. Dia bukan anak kita, .. Aku sudah memutuskan semua ikatanku terhadapnya". Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Hinata dengar dari ayahnya saat Hinata meminta ibunya dan Hanabi untuk datang ke upacara pernikahannya.

"Hinata..kau menangis?" tanya Neji yang duduk disamping Hinata, didalam mobil yang meluncur menuju tempat upacara pernikahan.

Hinata terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya,ia mengusap airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya. Sangat menyakitkan, itulah yang Hinata rasakan ketika mengingat kejadian dimana ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai, menganggapnya tidak ada. Dari kecil Hinata sudah biasa diabaikan oleh sang ayah, tapi kini saat Hinata dianggap tidak ada hati Hinata selalu bergetar, mengingat semua perkataan ayahnya selalu membuat hati Hinata hancur berkeping-keping..

"Aku tidak apa-apa Niisan". Jawab Hinata tegas, menutupi kesedihan dihatinya agar Neji tidak khawatir.

"Niisan.. Ke kenapa kita lewat sini?". Tanya Hinata kepada Neji yang berada disampingnya.

Neji tersenyum memgejek lantas menyahut :" Nona Hyuga.. Kau masih muda, tapi sudah pikun rupanya. Sejak kita dirumah petugas pengaman memberitahu. Bahwa jalan utama dipenuhi fansmu yang ingin melihat wajah idolanya, yang ingin menikah. Agar kau tidak terlambat, kita lewat jalan alternatif ini Nona. Anda mengerti Nona?".

Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf "O" setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa jalanan ini macet sekali?" padahal Kuil yang kita tuju tidak jauh lagi Hyuga-sama. Ucap sopir yang mengendarai mobil yang dinaiki Hinata dan Neji.

"Apakah tiap hari seperti ini?". Tanya Neji kepada sang Sopir.

"Tidak tuan.". Jawab sang sopir.

"Coba kau cari tahu, kenapa jalanan ini macet Lee!" perintah Neji, yang langsung dianggukan oleh sang sopir yang langsung membuka pintu mobil, untuk mencari informasi.

"Niisaan.. Kalau seperti ini aku bisa telat". Ucap Hinata kepada pria disebelahnya.

"Sabar Hinata. Kita masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi". Jawab Neji sambil melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Iya Niisan". Jawab Hinata yang sesekali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, untuk melihat suasana jalan.

Sang sopir kembali kedalam mobil dan menginformasikan bahwa ada pohon tumbang didepan sana, menutup lajur jalan yang mereka lalui, sedangkan lajur balik nampak begitu lenggang.

"Niisan.. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan saja. Bukankah kuilnya tepat diseberang jalan sana.". Seru Hinata seraya menunjuk kuil yang akan mereka datangi.

Neji berfikir sebentar dan menjawab: "Ide bagus Hinata, dari pada kita terlambat. Ayo Hinata..!" seru Neji yang langsung membuka pintu mobil.

"Haik". Jawab Hinata seraya mengikuti jejak Neji.

Hinata dan Neji keluar dari mobil dan menyebrangi lajur jalan yang mereka lalui, menuju lajur satunya yang berlawanan arah. Sebelum menyebrangi lajur yang berlawanan Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Hinata chan dompet dan ponselku tertinggal dimobil, aku akan mengambilnya. Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya Hinata chan!". Pinta Neji kepada wanita disampingnya.

"Baik Niisan.. Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki pun belum menyala. Tp kalo Niisan lama. Aku akan menyebrang duluan, sebelum lampu pejalan kakinya merah. Jawab Hinata.

"Oke. Tapi kau harus hati-hati Hinata". Harap Neji. Seraya meninggalkan Hinata untuk kembali keseberang jalan.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menatap jalan yang masih ramai dilalui kendaraan roda empat.

"Kusooo... Dimana aku taruh dompet dan ponselku tadi?" gerutu Neji yang tidak menemukan ponsel dan dompetnya dimobil.

"Seingat saya, anda tidak membawa ponsel anda Hyuga sama. Mungkin tertinggal dirumah". Jelas Sang Sopir yang ikut membantu Neji mencari dompet dan ponselnya.

Sementara Hinata mulai resah menunggu Neji yang tidak kunjung tiba. Sedangkan lampu pejalan kaki yang sudah hijau sebentar lagi akan berganti merah.

"Hmmm... Benar. Dompet dan ponselku ternyata tertinggal dirumah. Ini ponselmu Lee San". Keluh Neji sambil mengembalikan ponsel yang ia pinjem ke sopirnya yang bernama Lee.

Neji dan Lee terheran-heran ketika melihat orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari mobil mereka. Menuju kelajur jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan lajur jalan yang mereka lalui.

Neji keluar dari mobil menuju tempat Hinata menunggu. Neji tidak melihat Hinata ditempat dimana terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Semakin dekat keseberang jalan Neji melihat orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul mengitari sesuatu. Neji gugup dan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, terlebih lagi ia tidak menemukan Hinata ditempat tadi.

"Kasian sekali gadis itu..". "Iya mungkin ia akan menikah". " wajahnya seperti penyanyi terkenal itu..". Itulah sayup- sayup suara yang dapat Neji dengar dari orang- orang yang berkerumun. Neji semakin merangsek ke tengah untuk mengetahui ada apa didalam sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya Neji ketika mendapati seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin yang bersimbah darah tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan posisi tubuh terbaring.

Neji terdiam seketika. Wajahnya pucat. Kakinya kaku. Tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Ia berharap bahwa apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Neji lebih mendekat ke arah gadis yang terbaring dijalan. Semakin mendekat dan melihat rambut indigo yang berantakan. Neji makin merasakan lemas dilututnya, wajahnya semakin pucat pasi ketika ia mengenali siapa gadis yang bersimbah darah didepannya.

Neji bersimpuh didekat tubuh tak berdaya Hinata. Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mengangkat kepala Hinata ke pangkuannya. Menepuk- nepuk pipi gembil Hinata lembut, mengusap rambut Hinata yang berantakan, dengan lirih dan mata yang berkaca-kaca Neji membangunkan Hinata yang seperti orang tidur. Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari wanita dipangkuannya.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Hinataaaa... Bangun.. Hinata.. Bangun sayang.. ". Neji berteriak histeris mendapati gadis yang Ia cintai dengan gaun pengantin yang bersimbah darah. Neji langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, berharap gadis dihadapannya segera bangun, dan tersenyum. Tapi Hinata tetap terdiam.

"Hinata.. Bangun Hinata.. Kita harus ke kuil !.. Hoiiii.. Hinata.. Hinata.. Bangun Hinata..!. Pinta Neji diiringi isak tangisnya yang pecah.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka turut dalam kepanikan. Neji mendekap Hinata dengan erat, airmatanya makin deras membasahi pipinya. Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Rona bahagia dipipinya kini menghilang, berganti dengan percikan darah segar.

"Tolong.. Toloooong.. Apa ada tenaga medis disini? Tolong.. Tolong kami..!" Neji berteriak mencari pertolongan.

"Toloooong.. Tolong kami.. Hinata bangun.. Hinata...!".

Neji membopong tubuh Hinata kedalam sebuah mobil yang segera melaju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Madara yang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna broken white berjalan mondar- mandir di kuil. Sudah dua jam berlalu dari waktu pernikahannya. Namun hingga saat ini Hinata dan sepupunya tak kunjung datang. Pendeta dan para tamu telah kembali kerumah masing- masin dan pernikahan pun dibatalkan. Kekecewaan Madara tak sebanding dengan rasa khawatirnya terhadap wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Ponsel Hinata tak bisa dihubungi, pesan tak dibalas. Madara pun telah mengerahkan anak buahnya mencari Hinata, namun belum membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Madara memutuskan untuk pergi kekediaman Hyuga.

"Bukankah hari ini kau dan Nee-san melangsungkan pernikahan dikuil .? Kenapa kau malah mencarinya disini Uchiha- san..? Apa yang terjadi dengan dia..?". Tanya Hanabi kepada calon kakak iparnya yang duduk berhadapan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dimana Hinata, Hanabi. Karena itu aku datang kesini." Jelas Madara yang sesekali memijat pelipis kanan, dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menghubunginya Uchiha- san?". Tanya Hanabi lagi.

" 15 menit sebelum aku berangkat ke kuil, kurang lebih pukul 10:15, setelah itu aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya lagi.". Jawab Madara.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau sudah menelpon sepupuku Hyuga Neji? Hanya Dia yang mendampingi Neesan ke kuil. Karena Tousan tak memperbolehkan aku dan Kaa san, menghadiri pernikahan kalian". Jelas Hanabi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca- kaca.

Madara terharu mendengar penjelasan Hanabi dan berkata :" aku sudah mencoba menghubungi dia, namun tak juga ada jawaban.".

"Aku akan mencari Hinata sampai ketemu, aku harap kau juga mau membantuku, jika kau tahu kabar tentang Hinata hubungi aku secepatnya. Terima kasih." Jelas Madara lagi sambil membungkukan badannya didepan Hanabi dan melangkah pergi.

Madara menyenderkan kepalanya kekursi mobil. Ia merasakan hatinya hancur, pernikahan impian yang telah ia dan Hinata rencanakan, batal begitu saja. Dalam diam ia menjatuhkan air mata dan berkata lirih :" Hinata- chan.. Kamu dimana? Apakah kau sengaja melakukan ini kepadaku?".

Madara terdiam. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung air mata yang ia tahan sejak siang tadi. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan predikatnya sebagai Jenius, pria dingin, ambisius, tegas dan berkarisma,ia kini terpuruk bersedih dan menangisi calon istrinya yang entah ada dimana.

Mobil terus melaju, sayup- sayup terdengar suara merdu seorang wanita bernyanyi lagu sendu.

" _I will be waiting for you  
Don't care how long it may take  
I will always be right here  
When you need to laugh or cry_

 _You let me know  
When you are ready to love  
And I will rush to your side  
To sweep you into my arms_

 _Maybe one day you'll know the love that I've kept inside  
I know love comes with pain; it's so hard to erase  
All that I'm asking is for you to let me stay here  
Don't be scared; you can lean on me..."_

"Uchiha- san, Neesan mengalamu kecelakaan saat akan ke kuil. Sekarang ia berada di instalasi gawat darurat di rumah sakit daerah Konoha, bersama Neji Nii. Aku harap anda segera kesana. Aku dan Kaa san pun akan segera kesana.". Jelas Hanabi melalui sambungan telepon dengan Madara.

"Baiklah Hanabi. Aku akan segera kesana". Jawab Madara yang segera memerintahkan sopirnya untuk berbalik arah menuju rumah sakit daerah Konoha.

Begitu sampai dirumah sakit, Madara langsung berlari menuju ruangan instalasi gawat darurat. Dan menemui Neji yang sedang berdiri didepan ruang operasi. Penampilan Neji kala itu sangat berantakan. Noda darah mengotori celana dan tuxedonya.

"Apa yang terjadi Hyuga san?". Tanya Madara dengan panik, melihat kondisi Neji yang seperti itu.

Neji membalikan badannya kesumber suara dan menjawab: "kami terjebak macet saat akan kekuil. Hinata dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tapi saat menyebrang.. Hinata tertabrak mobil yang melaju dengan cepat.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik". Jelas Neji dengan suara bergetar dan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Sudahlah.. Ini semua bukan keinginanmu bukan. Aku yakin kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar Hinata chan selamat.". Ucap Madara yang berusaha tetap tegas dan menyembunyikan airmatanya sambil menepuk bahu Neji.

Hanabi dan ibundanya datang untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, namun belum diperbolehkan, karena operasinya belum selesai. Madara mempersilahkan mereka untuk kembali kerumah, dan menunggu kabar darinya yang akan berjaga dirumah sakit. Madara pun mengizinkan Neji untuk beristirahat dirumah, setelah apa yang ia alami. Namun Neji bersikeras untuk tetap berada dirumah sakit menjaga Hinata.

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Madara dan Neji yang melihatnya segera berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

"Kondisinya masih kritis Uchiha sama, tapi kami akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik. Tulang kaki kanannya patah, begitu juga dengan dua tulang rusuk bagian kirinya, tapi kami telah memasang pen, kami harap kondisinya akan semakin membaik. Hinata san juga akan kami pindahkan keruang ICU." Demikian penjelasan dari dokter yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Madara dan Neji.

"Tolong usahakan yang terbaik dokter". Pinta Madara kepada sang dokter seraya membungkukan badannya.

Karena kebijakan rumah sakit yang hanya memperbolehkan pasien ditunggui oleh satu orang, akhirnya Neji pulang kerumah dengan berat hati. Namun ia percaya bahwa Madara akan menjaga Hinata lebih baik dari dirinya.

Madara duduk disamping Hinata yang terpejam, menggenggam lembut tangan kanan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Hanya suara dari alat-alat medis yang terdengar disana. Sesekali Madara mengusap matanya yang mengalirkan cairan bening. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai, yang hampir menjadi istrinya. Terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Madara mencium tangan Hinata dan menempelkan tangan mungil itu kepipinya dan berbisik lirih: " Tuhan.. Aku mohon selamatkanlah dia. Jangan Kau pisahkan kami lagi. Karena kami pasti tidak sanggup bila harus kembali terpisah".

Hikarishe: rate M nya mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.

Nana Chan : saya big fan of Uchiha Madara. Jadi saya mencoba membuat fanfic untuknya.


End file.
